Final Fantasy XII
Final Fantasy XII is the twelveth installment of the Final Fantasy series. The game is by right owned by Square Enix. Zahasuki Harikuni really liked the story, game mechanics, features, and especially the battle system, which was very much different from other Final Fantasy games. Final Fantasy XII is a part of the Ivalice Alliance. The ideas in Final Fantasy XII has the greatest potential to influence the ideas and features in School Fare. Zahasuki's favourite Final Fantasy game ever was Final Fantasy XII(within the installment, not every series). The battle system, the Active Dimensional Battle is implemented, as well with Gambits, which instructs the actions of characters, the License Board and Missions are very much like that way. Inspiring Elements There are few very inspiring features in Final Fantasy XII that made Zahasuki very intrigued of implementing them in School Fare. Some are quite obvious, while others are rather 'shadow of their facade'. Active Dimensional Battle as Combat Dimension-Zone The Active Dimensional Battle, the base and distinct battle system in Final Fantasy XII inspires the Combat quite a bit. Similarly, there are no literal random encounter, as monsters or enemies are automatically present in the area, and they usually appears in the area outside of the vision of the Mini-Map. Characters may use the Dimension Zoner to trap multiple monsters within an area, preventing it from escaping, or other monsters from suddenly entering combat. The currently controlled character may escape from the zone by staying at the tip, then Dodge out. Depending on the enemy's ability, and current HP, the chance to Dodge out from the zone may varies. Battling enemies without the use of Combat Zoner has somewhat similar feature to the Combat Dimension-Zone. All enemies have their own Combat Range. Bosses have no definite Combat Range, as all of them has the ability to trap characters within a single or more areas. Rare Games can be trapped by Combat Zoner, their escape is possible, but the zone will be instantaneously broken. License Board as Metamemory Grid Having the same principles, the License Board inspires the Metamemory Grid, although the part about licensing equipments are excluded. Only Magicks, Accessories and Augments are followed as the base idea. The location of each type of Metamemory is also clumped close together. Technicks as Flairs With similar feature, however, Flairs are not that similar to Technicks. Technicks are generally specific abilities that can be possessed by any character, while Flairs are unique set of skills depending on a character's Gift. Using similar 'unlocking' such as from the License Board, some Flairs are initially available to a character, while the rest can be unlocked or learned through the Prowess menu, which is somewhat related to the Metamemory Grid. Quickenings as Ultimatum Quickenings are initially unlockable through the License Board, however, Ultimatums are not. Ultimatum only follows the usage mechanic, which is by selection through menu. Like Quickenings, Ultimatum can somehow be 'chained', although not through direct transition from a character to a character, but numbers of combos before switching to another person. When performing an Ultimatum, a number of panels corresponding to buttons need to be pushed, hold or tap will show, although this mechanic is more similar to Dissidia Final Fantasy's instead. The switching to another character can be triggered by scoring either Good or Great while Excellent yields the next person to deal each damage alongside the previous character, if they have the Chemistry. Scoring Good will simply have the character to switch, while Great and Excellent allows them to deal the last or few strikes together before the next person takes over. Notice Boards Throughout the Worl, there are Notice Boards at various joints especially an academy or Mission Pub. This is similar to the Pubs in Final Fantasy XII, and interacting with them allows player to take specific requests. Although, this follows much of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance/A2, as unlike in Final Fantasy XII, they include all kinds of requests instead of hunts. Battle Chains Traps or Booby Traps Treasures Weather Category:Major Games